Finally Found What I'm Looking For
by FernusMaximus
Summary: TenRose fluff, pretty self explanatory title. Some sexual references that's why rated M to be on the safe side.


The only noise coming from the TARDIS were the sounds of her engines humming to themselves. The Doctor was sat on the seat in the console room, feet up on the console as Rose used to sit.

Rose. All he could think about was Rose. Nothing but Rose.

He sat in the same spot for hours, no movement, not a single flicker of his eyelids. He wouldn't say anything, not even to the TARDIS. The Doctor just staring at the walls of his ship, remembering his travels with Rose.

In his mind he said, "_Why did i take so long talking to her? Why couldn't i just say it out loud, three words that's all and i couldn't say them. I'm a fool!"_

Eventually he decided to leave the console room and he wandered the never ending corridors of his TARDIS. Stopping in his tracks as he reached Rose's room. He raised his eyes to her door. A solitary tear fell down his cheek and dropped to the floor as he looked at the various drawings taped onto her door. He pushed her door open and her room still had her smell and her feel to it. Her worn clothes were dotted across the polished floor of her room, her eyeliners and lipsticks stacked up on a table next to her bed. The tiny trinkets she had gathered on their travels were stored safely in a box which was kept under her bed.

The Doctor opened the drawer in the table by her bed and found a photo album containing images of her and the Doctor's previous form before his regeneration. He was focused on a picture of them taken on her 20th birthday, the way her eyes perfectly matched the dress she was wearing on that night, he had never seen her look so beautiful. Everyone was enjoying themsleves, he even found that he could enjoy time with Rose's family, even her mum.

Even her family were gone, they were with her in a parallel Earth.

The Doctor put the album back and shut the drawer. On leaving Rose's room, he held the sonic screwdriver to the lock and flicked the swith. The Blue light of his most used device shone through the keyhole in the door and locked the room shut, locking all of Rose's belongings she had left away.

He had given up hope of ever seeing his beloved Rose again, hence locking her room, and was preparing to move on. After all, he had done it so many times before, why couldn't he just move on again? But there was still an emptiness left in his body, it felt like he only had one heart left, that the other had been pulled from his body.

The Doctor tried many companions, one who looked exactly like Rose, same blonde hair and big brown eyes, but something was still not right inside the Doctor's mind. No matter how hard he had tried to fill the empty space in his body it remained empty and he was sure it would stay empty forever.

He gave up on finding someone to fill Rose's place and locked the TARDIS up from the inside.

He vowed to never leave the TARDIS until he had found a way of reaching Rose.

Rose lay in her bed, silent, staring at a picture she had taken days before she was seperated from the Doctor whom she loved with all her heart.

She felt like she would never have another relationship with someone she cared so deeply about but she was unsure if he felt the same. She would ask herself over and over again, "_Does he love me? Really love me like i love him?" _

Rose had been coping badly since losing the Doctor and had not moved on with her life at all. Since she arrived back at the flat on the Powell Estate, she had not moved from her room, not even to get food or drink.

Every inch of wall in her room was covered with drawings of planets she had never forgotten and the many photos of her and the Doctor she had saved to keep the memory of him alive, not that she needed photos to remind her of him. The walls were non-existant, just pictures everywhere you looked. It made Rose happy to look at the photos of him, just to see his cheeky big grin which always managed to make her smile no matter how down she felt, but looking at the photos didn't give her the same feeling she got when looking at his face.

She lay face down on her bed, crying into her pillow, wishing she could see him again for one more day. Only a single day to discover if he truly loved her like she loved him.

The Doctor had been tinkering with every tiny wire of the TARDIS to see if he could break over the void into Rose's Earth, hope of seeing Rose again was what kept him going and not giving up on her. Every few minutes he would bob his head up from under the TARDIS' controls and check the light he had fixed to tell him if he could access parallel Earth. Nothing.

He lowered himself back into his spot under the console and continued working, snipping wires here and attaching them over there. He tried everything but was determined to continue even if it was years before he could see her again.

It was not to be years. A few months after beginning work to access the other Earth, the light on the TARDIS console was lit up. He looked at it and his grin came back, hope flooded round his system and all of a sudden he felt the empty space in his body begin to fill up again.

Up he jumped and ran to his room to put on a clean shirt and his brown pinstripe jacket, if he was to see Rose again he was not going to look like a scruffy bugger!

As he entered the console room, he set the TARDIS controls to summer 2008, 2 years after he and Rose were first seperated.

Rose was cradling the newest addition to the Tyler family, her younger sister Lily, when she heard a sound she had heard once before. She recognised the sound as if she had heard it in a dream once before, then realisation of what it was making the sound set in and she handed Lily to her mother and bounded off down the stairs and into the road below.

She ran down the road towards the lights she was seeing and stopped in her tracks. There it was, the TARDIS, staring straight back at her. She didn't have the courage to knock on the doors of the Police Public Call Box so she stood watching the doors and waited.

As the doors opened, her heart skipped a beat as a tall figure stepped out. He was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit wearing a dark blue shirt. He locked the doors and turned around to see a girl stood about 3 metres in front of him. He didn't recognise her at all, was it Rose?

The Rose he remembered had beautiful blonde hair and usually wore something colourful. This girl had brown hair and was dressed in nothing but a pair of purple pyjamas.

Rose wondered if the Doctor would recognise her now she had changed so she called out to him, "Doctor?"

The Doctor stood bemused as the girl began moving towards him calling his name, "How do you know my name?"

As she drew closer to the Doctor, he saw her face and knew her, it was Rose. He stood staring at her, rarely recognising her without her blonde hair, but that didn't matter to him, he had found his Rose. Neither one of them said anything to each other, they just stood facing each other.

"Heya Doctor." Said Rose. The Doctor didn't reply, just put his arms round her and pulled her close to him, giving her the hug he thought they would never share again.

He wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her softly on the forehead, "Thought i'd never see you again" He took Rose by the hand and led her inside the TARDIS. She automatically ran to her old room but found she couldn't get in because of the seal put upon it by the Doctor.

"Why did you lock my room?" Rose asked the Doctor but the Doctor didn't reply, he just looked into her eyes and smiled. "Why is it locked?" She was becoming angry but the Doctor just carried on smiling at her. Rose went straight up to him and was ready to slap him when he grabbed her and pressed his lips onto hers.

Rose tried to pull away but got lost in the moment. The Doctor ran his tongue across her lips until she opened and let it enter her mouth. Rose ran her fingers through the Doctor's hair and down his chest to the buttons of his jacket which she started to un-do. The Doctor carried on kissing her while she removed his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Before she had a chance to finish unbuttoning his shirt, the kiss was over and the Doctor was leading Rose down the winding TARDIS corridors and into his room.

He led her to his bed where he gently lay her down. Rose continued to unbutton his shirt then suddenly stopped for no reason. She sat upright and looked hard into the Doctor's dark eyes before rolling off the bed onto her feet.

"What is wrong?" Asked the Doctor.

"Nothing." Rose was lying and the Doctor could tell, he knew her too well and could see it in her eyes.

"Something is up, i can tell. I have known you for too long and i can tell when you are lying to me."

Rose looked at the Doctor with a tear in her eye, "When we were on the beach, i told you i loved you. All i have been wondering for the past 2 years is whether you love me too, do you?"

The Doctor stood up in front of Rose and took hold of her hands, "Rose Tyler, since the day i met you i have thought you were the most amazing person i had ever met."

"That's not answering my question, do you love me?"

"Ever since i first met you, i have loved you. Rose, i love you." Rose felt her heart leap out of her chest as the 3 words she had said to him at Bad Wolf Bay came out of his mouth. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall of his room. Her hands slowly made their way down to the waistband of the Doctor's brown pinstripe trousers and she undid his zip, sliding her hands downwards and grabbing his erect sex before pulling his trousers from his body. The Doctor worked his hands up her body to her hips and tugged at the bottom of her top, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor next to his bed. He ran his hands down to her waist and picked her up, leaning her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He carried her over to his bed, his lips not leaving hers the whole time, and lay her down. He removed her trousers and they lay staring into each other's eyes.

The couple were lying naked next to each other before the Doctor whsipered in Rose's ear, "Is this what you want? I will stop if you want me to."

Rose gave him no answer, she just grabbed his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. The Doctor took that as a positive sign to carry on so he pulled himself on top of her and began rubbing his hips against hers. She took a deep breath as the Doctor slid slowly in and out of her, getting harder and faster as he did this. Rose cupped her hands around his face and pulled him close, biting on his neck before taking another deep breath. Rose could feel her climaxing and the muscles of her sex tightened causing the Doctor to explode inside of her. They both let out a load moan before collapsing in each other's arms.

As the Doctor watched Rose sleeping, he slipped on a baggy t-shirt and wandered into the main control room of the TARDIS. He sat in the seat, his feet up on the console, sipping a cup of tea as Rose wandered in still wrapped up in his trench coat.

The Doctor looked round to see her standing on the opposite side of the TARDIS to him, a faint smile on her face and a glint in her eyes.

He placed his cup of tea on the floor and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her the softest kiss she had ever felt upon her cheek. He knew he was never going to be lonely again for he had found his Rose and would never leave her again.


End file.
